I Hope This Gets To You
by fuzzyblueberryjelly
Summary: Castle writes a letter.


Just a little fic inspired by the song "I Hope This Gets To You" that played at the end of last weeks episode. Enjoy :)

* * *

_"I've been searching for a couple of words_  
_That can grow wings and fly like birds_  
_Of course I know it sounds absurd_  
_But when you're in love all the lines get blurred_

_And I hope this,  
I hope this gets to you"  
_

_-__I Hope This Gets To You lyrics_ by The Daylight

_

* * *

_

Alexis curiously watched her father, hunched over at the table furiously scribbling something down on a piece of loose leaf.

"New chapter of Nikki Heat?", she asked curiously.

She got no response.

"A review?", She walked closer peeking over his shoulder and trying to read the first line.

"A letter", he responded lifting his head and meeting Alexis' gaze with a smile while simultaneously folding the sheet of paper to fit in the envelope.

" Who are you writing a letter to?" motioning to her backpack she added ," And I don have time to play twenty questions, I have to get to school."

He gently tucked the folded letter into the envelope he had sitting on the table, "No one in particular."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you writing a mysterious letter?"

Richard Castle looked up at his daughter once more but this time holding her gaze and pausing before he spoke, " Well this letter... this letter's not getting delivered for a year."

" A year, Don't you think that's a little long?"

"Whoa, whoa, I just talked myself down from two."

"Well explain to me then, what exactly in that envelope that is going to take a year to be delivered? And who is it going to?"

"Think of it as a time capsule of sorts. "

"Stating the obvious here: how is it going to take a year to get delivered and why don't you just mail it in a year?"

"Favor. Someone down at post office owes me one. Secondly, I just need to send it of before I decide not to. Anyways, I thought we had decided no twenty questions today, Hmm?", he slipped the addressed and stamped envelope in to a bigger manila folder which also had stamps on it and what Alexis assumed was the name of the favor provider.

"Well fine, I have to get to school. Want me to drop it in outgoing mail on my way out?"

"That would be lovely." He replied as he stood and placed a kiss on her forehead," Now go have a good day learning things. "

By the time she had made it to the lobby Alexis was overtaken by her curiosity. He father had been acting oddly suspicious since last night. It was her job to make sure he was ok right? She would never actually open the letter, that would be crossing a line. But she rationalized that it might be ok to open the manila envelope and just see who it was addressed to. Biting her lip she nervously looked around then carefully opened the envelope.

It had been a long day of meetings and financials for Castle about his movie deal that had just translated to "Blah, blah, blah." He had begun making dinner almost as soon as he returned home in anticipation of a ravenous Alexis coming back from her umpteenth after-school club meeting that day. Upon hearing Alexis open the door, he turned to greet her but realized it wasn't Alexis at all.

It was Beckett.

"It was ...uh unlocked."

Castle studied her face as she made her way over to him. It was something unlike he had ever seen before and he didn't know exactly how to address it. So he stood in silence for a few moments before she pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

"Oh that, um that was a that letter ahhhhh you see ", he scratched his forehead and his voice was at least an audible higher then normal. "Did you read that yet?"

She bit the corner of her lip before pulling the letter out or the envelope, "To my dear Katherine Beckett" she began reading out loud her voice wavering the tiniest bit, " You're getting this letter a year from the night we went to see Forbidden Planet. Which coincidentally was the night I realized, with no doubt, that I couldn't live without you in my life. The problem is (was) at this (that) moment things are (were) a little complicated..." Castle watched, still in a good amount of shock, as her lips curled into a smile as she read the words that he had written in parentheses, unable to decide on a tense, " and if it weren't such a double edged sword, or perhaps if I wasn't so terrified of loosing you, wasn't so scared of just telling you how I feel, I could tell you plainly how much I am in love with you. But instead I'm writing this letter giving myself a year to tell you, a year for things to work themselves out. But if some how they don't, somehow we get lost and you never want to speak to me again I would like to tell you Kate I will forever regret the day I let you walk out of my life . " She neatly folded the letter back up slipping in back into the envelope. There was another moment of silence before she took a deep breath and spoke once more, " Alexis dropped that off to me earlier."

Castle's eyes got wide, he was to shocked to try and read her emotions at the moment, he could barely process all his own, "She will be she will be defiantly grounded. Defiantly"

Beckett took a few steps closer closing the gap between them and lifted her hand to meet his jaw line. She pulled him in closer until their faces were millimeters away from each other and at that moment something of a ridiculous smile broke out on her face. Next thing she new, Castle slid his hands behind her head and through her hair as he leaned in to kiss her. As their lips parted and she took a moment to bury her face in his neck she all but whispered," Who would of ever thought I'd fall in love with Richard Castle."

"I did."

She threw in one last comment as he dipped her for another kiss, "Smartass."

* * *

Did you enjoy? Tell me, reviews are lovely :)


End file.
